victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline Lockwood
'Appearance' Hair Color: Black. It can seem dark brown too, but you know. It used to be blonde, but then I was just like "lolno" and dyed it. Eye Color: Dark brown. They're literally the only way my sister and I look alike. I don't have contacts or glasses. Trademark: Australian accent. Which by the way, I have NO idea where I got it from. I have black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. My Australian accent is my most surprising feature, but I love it. It makes me unique from the rest of my family. I enjoy wearing dark and light clothing. I'm mostly into royal purple, light blue and emerald green. And I always have my necklace on that I got from my mom when I was born. 'Family' 'Daniel Lockwood' Daniel's my dad. He's a music/TV/movie producer with billions of dollars. He has tons of money, but that's not the point. Sometimes he's an a--hole, sometimes he's nice. I hate him for dating Patricia's mom behind my back. 'Abigail Lockwood' You all probably know Abby. I don't know, I'm usually favored over her, but she's the nicer one of us two. She's easily my favorite out of her or Benjamin, and at times we're like best friends, and at times we're like frenemies. 'Benjamin Lockwood' Ben's my brother. I don't really know what else to say, but we have a love/hate relationship sometimes. He's a freshman in college, and a total ladies' man, but not exactly a player.. it's complicated. 'Michelle Ellerbee' She's.. um.. yeah. Patricia's mom. She's a teacher and well, she's not okay. She's better than Daniel, but seriously.. I strongly dislike her the majority of the time. 'Lydia Ellerbee' Lydia's my stepsister. She's a bit of a troublemaker, but she's AWESOME. And we're like best friends. I'm kind of happy that she's my sister, but... 'Patricia Ellerbee' Patricia's my sister's best friend. What else is there to say? I'm not sure if she likes me or not, but I do love her, because well, she's cool. And we both have accents. :P 'History' You don't need to know my history, stalker. -_- 'Personality' Well, what can I say? I'm super sarcastic, and I'm generally bratty. But if you're nice and don't make a oh-so-sure greeting, we can be friends. Maybe. I'm a bit selfish, too. But don't mind that. 'Relationships with Other Characters' Tori Vega Annoying, untalented b**ch. I can't make eye contact with her; she's the most annoying girl alive. Andre Harris He would be an alright guy if he wasn't always hanging out with Tori. He also had his chance, but chose my bad side. Cat Valentine Cat's a really sweet girl. She can get ditzy and annoying, but we're good friends and I could never hate her, Jade West I hate her with every bond in my body. She thinks she's all that and everyone should bow down to her. Beck Oliver I also hate him. He thinks he's cool and he's not even good looking. Beck's an idiot and I would never 'befriend' him. Trina Vega We're okay. Sometimes. Because she also thinks her sister is Little Miss Perfect. Robbie Shapiro Hate him and the puppet. Will someone convince him that popularity isn't everything? Other Characters Christine Parker Christine is the best best friend in the entire world. Not a clique member either, but a friend. She was there for me when no one else was, so I love her like a sister. Brenna Meade Brenna was my best friend when we were, like, ten. We just met again and she's awesome, unlike most of this school. We're like sisters in a way. Hana Cho She's like Cat, but.. smarter. It's hard to hate her, and we're best friends even though we're the exact opposite.. Katherine Wilson Kath is the best. We're great friends and I love her like a sister, even though that's cheesy. 'Gallery' CarePhone.jpg CareSmile1.png CareDress.jpg CarolineRollEyes.gif CarolineFlirty.gif CarolineTakeHair.jpg BollywoodCare.jpg CarolineFloatHair.jpg CarePearlEarrings.jpg PatCare.png|Patricia, some person walking on the street, and I CarolineSeaweed.gif CarolineSmile2.png CarlyCheers.gif CarolinePaint.jpg CarolineBat.gif Carly001.jpg CarolinePinkAttire.jpg Caroline002.jpg Caroline003.jpg CarolineSidePic.jpg Caroline004.png CarolineFriend.gif CarolineCoffee.gif CarolineGlasses.gif CarolineFlipHair.gif CarolineDance.gif 'Trivia' *I love The Secret Circle. And ironically, my favorite character is Faye :P *I hate shopping. And the mall. *I hate people who say "the sky is up." *My favorite color is silver. *The Vampire Diaries is my epic obsession. *Reading and writing are some of my pastimes. *My favorite musical artists are Evanescence, Muse, Candice Accola, OneRepublic, and Maroon 5. *My best friends are Katherine Wilson and Lydia Ellerbee. *You don't need to know more. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1997 Births Category:Caroline Lockwood